Star Wars The Clone Wars : Double trouble
by AkatsukiKittenGirl
Summary: What if to twins with odd but powerful power ended up getting sent to the star wars world. but how much trouble could these twin get into so much trouble with there back story of pulling pranks and secrets do they hide when they have the habit of getting into trouble and know the future what are these two doing there for what plan and perpuse


Two Twin Sisters Get Sent To The Star Wars the clone wars World (did i mention they are star wars the clone wars fans). what trouble could these Two Twins get into when they have a bad habit of playing pranks on people and getting into trouble will misa and her twin sister misaka get into

* * *

Misa **POV**

it was a boring day for me and my twin being Exact Twins was really fun me and my sister never and i ever fight i walked over to Misaka to see her staring at a blank TV

"Misaka when is star was the clone wars coming on" I Said To my twin who stooped from staring at the T.V to look at me " In 5 min Misa" She said with a smile on her face " Misa Turn The TV on while i get some thing to drink OK" I Said while i gave her a smile back.

a few min later i come back and star was the clone was was just coming on "Misaka her you go i got you a glass of water for you " i said as i walked over to her and handed her the glass of water i sat down near her as star wars came on. A while into star wars the T.V started to go blank " **NOOOOOOOOO** " me and my sister said that's when something happened the T.V sucked me and my sister into the T.V and then everything went black.

* * *

"**Org...Ouch My head" **me and my sister said me and my sister sat up and looked around then back and one another " Where are we " Misaka ask i just Shrugged ' Misaka you know this city are what ever it is called look a lot like republic city what do you think' i said to my sister by mind ' Ya you don't think we could be in star wars the clone wars do you if we are i don't know whether to be scared at happy ' Misaka said back to me by mind ' hmm if it is you thinking what i'm thinking hehehe we sneak into the Jedi Temple and use are powers to stay invisible and play pranks on people' i said to Misaka by mind i could tell my sister was smiling my sister nodded and we went off we used are powers to turn are self invisible so no one could see us ' Misaka lets sneak in to the weird meeting room that Yoda and most of the Jedi are having meetings in and listen to what they are saying' i told my sister by mind ' okay lets go' she told me back went we got there we were just in time to sneak in with a one of the Jedi that was going in there for a meeting we stood right in the middle of the room so that we could see better ' this is so cool look Misa its Yoda and the the other Jedi ' Misaka told me by mind ' Ya its so cool ' i told her back they were about to talk when they stooped and look right to where we were standing ' misa can they sense us ' misaka ask me 'i dont know' i told here.

' Show Your Self's' One of the Jedi said I could not belive it they knew we were here ' damn Misaka looks like they know where here lets show are self's' i told her and we let are powers subside so they could see us but not to my surprise they were shock " Your Just Kids " The Same Jedi Said To us " **WE are not kids we are girl we are not under the age of 12 " **me and my sister said at the same time crossing are arms " Um But if i may ... um ..as..k...how did you know we were there..." misaka asked them they all look at me and my sister still in shock that we talked at the same time they then asked me " Do you to talk to ecother by mind" Ask them all Me and my sister nodded are heads.

* * *

Sorry if this is short this must suck i may not keep going on this one if eny on wants to make this into a better book them me then take it but one faver if you want to make this better can you keep them as twin and make them able to read minds and understand ecother and make them speicle sorry for my grammer i suck with my grammer so if anyone wants to take this books its up to you sorry if i suck at makeing fanfiction. :(


End file.
